Alternate endings
by Titansgirl-otherstuff
Summary: Okay, there's at least one episode of Teen Titans that some people don't like, so I plan to change that. This fic. is for alternate endings to all or some episodes. Full summary inside. Warning: First chapter is VERY lame!
1. wow! Lame chapter! but read anyway

Hey! I thought of this great idea for a fic! There's always some episodes that you're like "What? It's OVER? THAT ENDING SUCKED!" so I decided to do something about it! I'm goin to do alternate endings for all of the episodes that aren't (and maybe some that are) perfect! Some will be serious, but others will be just plain RANDOM! So enjoy! (p.s. if it's not too much trouble, I'd really appreciate it if no one else uses this idea. More on this at the end of the chapter.)

**Alternate Endings**

**Switched**

(Raven and Starfire are meditating in the main room. The camera begins to zoom out and right before it fades to black…)

Beastboy: pops head into the room. "Uuuuuuhhhhhh…"

Raven: raises an eyebrow. "Is…something wrong?"

Beastboy: "I was never here." Slowly backing out of room. *Talking to Cyborg* "Okay, this is weird."

Cyborg: "What?"

Beastboy: "They're not…I dunno …at each other's throats."

Cyborg: "So?"

Beastboy: "It's…weird."

(a/n: okay, that one was terrible! But please keep going! They get better.)

**Fractured**

(Robin has just been teleported to the…realm of only whiteness?)

Robin: "uh…guys?"

Larry: "Sorry" voice echoing through realm.

Robin: "What do I do now?"

Larry: "Just…wait…I guess. I'll get you out!"  
Robin: "NO! Don't do anything Lar-" Is cut off by being teleported again. Robin finds himself in a green lava-lamp floating next to Larry. "LAAARRRYYYYYY!" starts choking and tries to hold his breath.

Larry: "Sorry! I'll-"

Robin: "No…don't…do…anything!" coughing.

Larry: "No! I can…" teleports them back to the tower.

Robin (who has been covering his eyes) uncovers them. "Wait…We're…back?"

Larry: "Wow! I didn't think that would work-I mean…of COURSE we're back! That's what I said I'd do, right?"

Robin: "Well…wait…huh?"

Larry: "Nothing!"

Beastboy: "uuuum…what did we miss?"

Robin: "ab-so-lute-ly nothing!" rolling eyes.

Larry: "well…I guess I should get back to my dimension. I've got a hottie waiting there for me."

Cyborg: "Who?"

Larry: sighs. "Her name is R'dnairok. Actually, she's a lot like YOU!" pointing to Starfire. "Bye guys! Oh, Robin, could you open up your ear?"

Robin: (who has been looking at Starfire blushing) "What? Uuuum…WHAT? NO!"

Larry: "Fine. I'll take the long way."

Starfire: "Say hello to the R'dnairok for me please." Looking back at Robin. Both are blushing.

Larry: as he is disappearing into a small cloud of smoke. "Will do. Bye!"

Well, what did you think? Sorry it was totally terrible, but you know how it goes. You have a great idea and know how it's going to go and everything, but then when you try to write it down, you've completely forgotten what you had planned. But anyway, as I said before, I'd really rather you review or PM me for your ideas instead of just starting your own story for it. It's just as easy, and I promise to use all ideas submitted, just maybe not as soon as I get them. Again, I'm really sorry that was so lame, but I forgot all my good ideas when I started writing this.

By the way, in case some of you never noticed, Larry's real name is Nosyarg Kcid, which is Dick Grayson backwards. Dick Grayson is Robin's secret identity; Starfire's real name is Koriand'r, so I did her name spelled backwards to symbolize the chibi Starfire. A little RobStar shout out there. Well, I'm desperately in need of ideas (obviously) so review or pm your ideas and I'll try to get them in the next chapter. (Which will hopefully be not as terrible or short.) I'd really like ideas, because I keep forgetting mine before I can get to a computer, so PLEASE help me out. Bye guys!


	2. Fluffy, but better than last chapter!

Okay guys. Sorry this one took a while, but I've been kind of busy. Thanks to my two reviewers with their AMAZING ideas, this chapter, I think, isn't even half as lame! Hope you guys like it and I'll try to write sooner next time!

**Chapter 2**

**Spellbound** (this one goes out to Downward spiral1)

S(A/n: okay, just want to let you guys know that I'm more for Beastboy and Terra, but I'll do this one BBxRea just for you guys! So you better like it! Jk! XD enjoy!)

Beastboy: Knocks four times one Raven's door. "Raven…it's me. Look, I'm sorry."

Raven: "For what? You're not the one who-"

Beastboy: "no…I'm sorry that…he broke your heart."

Raven: opens door. "It wasn't you, though. Why should you be sorry?"

Beastboy: looking down at the floor. "Because…I want to be the one to fix it." Looking up into Raven's shocked eyes.

Raven: "w-what?"

Beastboy: "I understand if you don't love, or even LIKE me! But, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I can always-"

Raven: jumps over and pulls Beastboy into an unexpected hug, crying into his shoulders.

Beastboy: wraps his arms around her back comfortingly. "I'm here, Raven. It's okay, I'm here."

Raven: eventually stops crying. "I know."

Beastboy: leans back to look her in the eyes. Begins brushing the tears off her face with the side of his hand. Leans closer slowly as they both pucker their lips and close their eyes. Their lips meet and they share a long kiss.

Cyborg: creeping up corner to pelt Beastboy with his 'Stank-ball' but stops when he sees them with locked lips. His jaw drops and he slides back around the corner out of site and returns to the main room.

**The Beast Within** (Also to Downward spiral1)

After Beastboy has returned to normal, Raven comes up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Raven: "Beastboy, it's okay."

Beastboy: "No it's not. You could have gotten hurt…and I would have been responsible for it. That's not okay."

Raven: "But look at me! I'm fine!"

Beastboy: looks at Raven. "You're more than fine…you're _perfect_! But that's what makes this so bad! If you would have been hurt, I could never forgive myself! I love you, Raven, but that's why I can't be near you. You're so perfect in every way, but if I'm near you…I just don't want to hurt you, Raven! It's too dangerous…after what happened today."

Raven: slightly shocked. "Beastboy, I…I"

Beastboy: "you don't have to say anything. I know you could never love me the way I love you, but…I just had to tell you that-"

Raven: suddenly quiets him with a kiss.

Beastboy: Kisses back and grabs her around her waist.

Raven: Wraps one arm around his neck and presses the other across his chest, meeting and locking fingers with her other hand at his shoulder. When their lips part about a minute later; "I love you too."

Beastboy: Kisses her again, only a bit more passionately this time.

The camera zooms out and gradually fades to black.

Okay, hope you guys liked this chapter and to you, raelover123, I want to know what kind of end you'd like to see on "The End", so pm me or just review again. Anything you want; BBxRea, more doom, action sequence, whatever, I'm just stuck on that one. It's not that I have no idea what to do; I just have too many ideas. So, until next time! Bye!


	3. idk!

Okay, here's the next chapter! Skipping the long intro this time!

**Chapter 3**

**Deep Six** (this one's for you, Aquaven11 !)

Aqualad: "Well, Bye Raven. Starfire."

Raven: "Bye? You're leaving so soon?"

Aqualad: "Well, I guess I have to?" Steps closer to Raven.

Starfire: Slowly slides away as the hearts begin to disappear from her eyes.

Raven: "W-why would you have to leave?"

Aqualad: "Well…am I welcome in your world?"

Robin: "Of course! You're an honorary Titans member now. Stay up here as long as you like. Feel free to do what you want. Our world is your world now."

Aqualad: "Seriously?"

Robin: "Sure thing. Well, I'm gonna go and park the T-sub."

Aqualad: takes another step towards Raven. "Well, if I'm free to do what I want up here, my first order of business…do you wanna…show me around town or something?"

Raven: "Absolutely."

Starfire: Rolls eyes in annoyment. "I'm going to help Robin." Begins smiling at the thought of Robin rather than Aqualad.

Cyborg: Also rolls eyes and walks inside.

Aqualad: "so…what do you guys eat up here? I'm starving."

Raven: "What do we eat…Well we better leave now than. So much to do…so little time."

Aqualad: takes Raven's hand in his as they walk off and into town.

Beastboy: (with jaw on the ground.) "fine, it's not like I had anything to do already. I'll just…eeeeerg! I knew he was trouble!" Mumbling to himself.

**The End** (this one's for you, raelover123. I hope I don't mess it up, but I still don't know what kind of end you want, so I'll just wing it. )

Raven: Sitting on her bed alone in her room. _'Trigon has been defeated. I have my friends to thank for that. Haha. Friends. Who would have thought that I would ever have any friends? Much less friends who would risk their own lives to keep me safe or stop a problem that's completely mine! It's actually kinda…nice. I like the feeling of coming to a real home where people care about me. Where I can feel…safe…loved…like I…belong.'_

Beastboy: knocks twice on Raven's door. "Raven? We all want you to come out. Please?"

Raven: Opens door to reveal half of her face to the four teens outside her door.

Cyborg: "you alright, Rea?"

Raven: "I-I'm fine.


	4. Water fight where did I get that idea?

Okay guys, sorry I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now! Anyway, here's the chapter!:

**Chapter 4**

**Forces of Nature** (for martina313)

Beastboy: to Starfire; "So…does this mean I'm not a Clorbag Barblernelk anymore?"

Starfire: "No…You are now more of a Milnik Wissurloo."

Beastboy: Doing a victory dance. "Oh Yeah! I'm a Milnik! Who's your Wissurloo!...Wait…that's a good thing, right?"

Starfire: Giggles and then flies off towards the tower.

Beastboy: "uuuum, Star!"

Raven: "You might wanna ask her later."

Beastboy: "Okay, does any one have _any_ idea?"

Robin: *sighs* "Come on guys, let's go home."

Beastboy: mumbles to himself as the rest of the Titans begin towards the tower.

(When they are almost home)

Beastboy: Stops walking when he hears something in the bushes.

Robin/Cyborg/Raven: Keep walking and enter the tower.

Beastboy: walks towards the bushes. "Hello?" he asks.

Suddenly a branch over his head is shaken hardly and soaks Beastboy in its rain water. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Who did that?"

Starfire: Comes out of bushes laughing. "I feel much better now!" she says through her laughter.

Beastboy: Shakes off some of the water but is still dripping. "Oh…I'm gonna get you for that!" he says playfully and morphs into an elephant.

Starfire: Stops laughing immediately and gasps. "Eek!"

Beastboy: fills his trunk with water and sprays it on her. Turns back to his human self and laughs, pointing at her.

Starfire: looks at her dripping self and groans quietly. Picks up bird bath and dumps it on him raising one eyebrow.

Beastboy: "Fine1 If it's a war you want, it's a war you shall get!" he says smiling.

They both run in the garage and collect all the water guns and water balloons they can find. Once they have all they could find, they go back out side and begin drenching each other even more.

Robin: walks out the door. "Hey you guys, what are you doing?"

Beastboy: ducks as Starfire is hurling a water balloon at him.

The rouge balloon hits Robin and gets him immediately soaked.

Robin: "Oh, it's on!" Pulls water guns out of…wherever robin would keep water guns and joins into the chaos.

Eventually, Cyborg and Raven walk out and get sucked into the fight. Thunder sees the fight from on top of his cloud and decides to join in, making a rain cloud that sits only on top of the five teens, drenching any part of them that was not hit.

Starfire: falls over from laughing so hard and remains seated in the mud laughing at the events occurring.

The others repeat Star's action and fall down from laughter.

Beastboy: After laughing for a minute, he takes a hand full of mud and hurls it at Cyborg, who is quick to return the gesture.

Soon they are all throwing mud and laughing close to hysterically through the strange rain cloud.

Hope you don't mind comedy, martina313! I'll do your other request in the next chapter, but this one's already pretty long. See you guys next time!


End file.
